


Even As the Wind Blows, Your Scent Lingers

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Aoba Tsumugi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta Ran Nagisa, Biting, Bottom Ran Nagisa, Courting Rituals, Gifts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Top Aoba Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early 1900s Japan, Taisho Era, Japan. A universe where humans have a mating dynamic by birth.[Repost of a fanfic from 2017 on my old account]
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Ran Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Even As the Wind Blows, Your Scent Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this used to be a Victuuri fic I wrote for YOI fandom in 2017. It's new home is Enstars fandom, have fun. Formatting is probably fucked but oh well...

Aoba Tsumugi is grateful that his book store's windows block most of the sounds and smells of the outside streets of Edo. The young Alpha has had a hard time adjusting to his new life; he moved from a small fishing village near Nagoya just four months ago, where the sounds and smells were significantly less. It was necessary to leave his hometown because his family had started struggling to keep their business afloat.

  
  


Naturally, Tsumugi and his Alpha older brother felt the pressure to leave home and find mates. Tsumugi still hasn't found a mate, unlike his brother, but at least his investment into a book store pays off for a reasonable living and made leaving home worth the journey.

  
  


As an Alpha, Tsumugi is not typical compared to the stereotype society expects of him. Alphas normally are expected to be confident and outgoing but Tsumugi prefers a quieter life with books and relaxation. When he first opened his shop, people were perplexed why an Alpha would run a business considered to be the hobby of Betas and high-class Omegas but eventually became used to it when they realized how introverted he was. He is able to overcome his shyness to deal with customers but otherwise the community knows him to be a loner who rarely leaves his shop.

  
  


His shop is on the ground floor of a two-story building. Imported hardwood makes up the rows of shelves filled with literature and classics Tsumugi has accumulated over the past month from publishers in the region. The scent of cherry wood, leather, and ink are smells Tsumugi has grown accustomed to; it gives him a sense of calm when he returns from his bi-weekly shopping trips. The second floor is where Tsumugi lives; his living quarters are a large room that faces into an alleyway that is usually quiet, with an area for preparing food that is not separated from his sleeping area and a single couch that he was gifted from foreign mercenaries when they visited his part of the city. He has his own bookshelf near the couch with mostly knick-knacks and a couple of books from foreign lands that are precious to him.

  
  


Tsumugi is changing the display in the front of his business to a new, translated romance novel that just arrived from the West when the bell at the door gently rings. He gazes up from where he is and is met with a familiar face. Nagisa Ran is a foreigner to Japan, with platinum hair and soft eyes. He does musical performances with an unusual dog that has him currently living in Edo. Reading is an enjoyment for this Beta, consequently making Nagisa a frequent customer of Tsumugi's bookstore since it opened. Tsumugi can't help but smile when he enters, adjusting the round reading glasses the foreigner gifted him when he first became his regular customer and friend.

  
  


Nagisa holds up a novel in his hand, the one that he bought the week before, and greets, “Afternoon, Aoba-kun.” His accent is smooth as he speaks; he has lived in Japan for a while now and his  _ keigo  _ speech is improving. “I wouldn't be a bother if I said I already finished the book you recommended to me? I wouldn't have expected an Alpha to enjoy a romance between two Omegas.”

  
  


Tsumugi shakes his head with a smirk before commenting, “That's rich coming from a Beta that recommended I read erotica about scenting. You can't even scent anyone so why would that get you off?” The two banter like this often. Both think the others' choice in romance novels is dreadful and have yet to find a romance they both enjoy so it's become a weekly game to find one.

  
  


“You wound me, Tsumugi-kun,” Nagisa complains but isn't actually offended. He leans to peek at the display and asks, “What do you have in stock right now?”

  
  


Tsumugi finishes up with the display and moves to stand behind his counter. “Oh, just a new romance from the West that's supposed to be full of pining and betrayal. It's between an Alpha and Omega so it's pretty standard for my tastes. Want to read it to see if I'll like it?”

  
  


Nagisa grabs a copy from the display and gives Tsumugi the look of a pleading puppy as he leans on the counter. “Only if you give me a discount. This week has been slow with tips. Pretty please?”

  
  


Tsumugi can't say no to Nagisa; his inner Alpha doesn't like denying potential mates pleasantries, even though he tells himself he shouldn't consider Nagisa as one. He sighs and gives Nagisa the discounted price. Tsumugi doesn't want to admit he feels satisfied seeing Nagisa almost giddy from being spoiled.

  
  


“Thank you, Aoba-kun. You're the best,” Nagisa thanks him, wearing a sweet, kind smile.

  
  


“No problem. Anything else you need?” Tsumugi asks.

  
  


Nagisa pulls away from the counter and inquires, “You wouldn't happen to know of any romances between an Alpha and Beta or an Omega and Beta?”

  
  


Tsumugi frowns; if there were, he would have read them until he had them memorized. “No, I don't know any. I'm sorry.”

  
  


With a sigh, Nagisa complains, “That's a shame. It's like writers give Betas no love. They just make us side characters.”

  
  


Tsumugi knows this all too well because he's searched for them ever since Nagisa first arrived into his store. It was out of a need to imagine himself in a world where a Beta could be with an Alpha and not be seen as an oddity but it always seems that Betas are side characters in romances. Sometimes, Tsumugi wonders how Nagisa tolerates a genre that excludes his own dynamic so often but knows everyone has their own reasons for enjoying something. All he can respond with is, “Yeah... It really is a shame because I'd read something like that.”

  
  


“Hopefully an author writes one so you and I might finally have a book we both enjoy, right?” Nagisa casually says and Tsumugi has to resist a blush.

  
  


Tsumugi composes himself and instead banters, “Even then, I think our tastes are so different we'll argue over something arbitrary anyway.”

  
  


Nagisa chuckles and agrees, “True, we probably will.” He pauses with the two books in his hand to give Tsumugi a conflicted look. What is it? Before Tsumugi can ask, Nagisa says, “I'll see you when I finish this book.”

  
  


“Right. See you then, Ran-san,” Tsumugi answers and Nagisa gives him a nod before leaving.

  
  


Not able to help himself, Tsumugi comes out from behind the counter and watches Nagisa through the store window. Ever since he met Nagisa, the foreigner has been an important part of Tsumugi's life since the man was the first to get him to open up and actually socialize with his customers instead of just being a blank face behind a counter. Nagisa taught him how to overcome his shyness while worming into his heart as his first crush.

  
  


Nagisa greets his dog briefly and they walk down the street together to disappear into an alleyway where Tsumugi can no longer see them from his store window. Tsumugi sighs and returns to caring for his shop by dusting the shelves. His mind wanders back to the idea of a novel about an Alpha and Beta together and how maybe he should write one on his own since there's no chance of Nagisa ever being his mate... at least it would be a good way to get out his fantasies of being with the man when he's expected to be with an Omega.

  
  


With some reluctance, he abandons the thought for now but plans to begin drafting a work that night.

  
  


…

  
  


Tsumugi notices the first signs of pre-rut while practicing his brush strokes. In his cramped bedroom, he groans as the itch in his scent glands begins and a deep cinnamon musk is released with each scratch. He notices how hot he feels and opens the window for a cool breeze. A sigh of relief leaves him as the chilled air circulates through his room, helping him solidify a plan for his rut.

  
  


His last rut was back in his hometown and he had his family to care for him while he hid in his room until it passed. Now that six months have gone by, it is time for his spring rut. If there's one thing Tsumugi has learned about himself, it's that his pre-ruts are a lot longer than most Alphas but his ruts are oddly shorter. Overall, it is an inconvenience because he has a business to run and his instincts get the best of him when he's alone.

  
  


Once written down what he needs to prepare, Tsumugi almost feels embarrassed by how much time he's going to need to take off if he wants to avoid being around anyone during this time. At least five days of pre-rut and two of rut. He'll need to go to the market and buy enough food to last several days. That's also going to cut into business since it's around the time he gets a new shipment from the local publisher and the school might be needing new additions to their own library.

  
  


His inner Alpha tells him that he should try to find a mate but he shakes the thought away. Sure, a mate would make the situation easier but Tsumugi doesn't want to spend a rut with just anyone. The thought of Nagisa spending it with him graces itself as a brief fantasy but he chases that away as well; why would such a handsome Beta spend the time with him? It would only inconvenience the man.

  
  


Tsumugi pushes his list of preparations to the side and lays his head on his desk. It's almost morning so he can visit the market and at least get that done but he needs to mix up a scent blocker before he goes out. He closes his eyes for a bit and imagines Nagisa under him, writhing in pleasure. Tsumugi can't resist the thought and decides to indulge in it until he gets the energy to get up from his desk in order to get ready for the new day.

  
  


Tsumugi is unaware that his scent lightly drifts into the alleyway outside his window and that anyone can smell him there. Especially Nagisa Ran, who is gazing up at the young Alpha's window with concern for his well-being and longing to be closer to the source of that scent. His dog, Chiyo, sleeps against the wall of the building as he continues to stare.

  
  


Nagisa has been living in this alleyway behind Tsumugi’s store for almost a month unnoticed. Living off tips doesn't leave enough to afford a living space but he's happy to just be close to Tsumugi. Nagisa never forgot the spare coins he was given by the drunken Tsumugi when last he saw him in his small village. That money enabled the Beta to fill his aching stomach after his performance at a bar that night. It had been days since he had last eaten. They were both younger then and when Nagisa left, he had no expectations that the Alpha would leave, let alone remember him.

  
  


Clear cinnamon wafts to his nose, signaling the change from Tsumugi’s usual muted scent to that of his pre-rut. If it's clear to him, Nagisa can only imagine what the houses neighboring him must smell.

  
  


The sun is rising and Nagisa sighs. He enjoys Tsumugi's scent more than he should, wanting to ask to help him in any way and is concerned how the Alpha is going to last the next few days without business. If there's anything he can do for Tsumugi, he will do it... even if Tsumugi isn't his mate. All he can do now is just observe from a distance, waiting to see if there's anything he can do.

  
  


…

  
  


The morning market is bustling with people searching for good deals on the daily necessities. Farmers, fishermen, and other various merchants shout their deals through the crowd in hopes of drawing business. Some pedestrians stop to value the wares presented and others continue on. Tsumugi is doing his best to keep with the crowd and get to a vegetable and dried meat stall he usually frequents in the evening when less people are around.

  
  


Tsumugi is still very uncomfortable despite the scent blocker he mixed up an hour earlier, keeping his scent from being too noticeable. He can't stop scratching the scent glands at his neck and he feels a bit warm. He knows it will get a lot worse as the days go on but he is already hating it. He tries to block out the sounds and scents around him, just barely able to get to the stall he needs.

  
  


It's a bit quieter inside the grocery stall because Tsumugi is separated from the crowd but he can smell the rich cherry scent of the Omega that runs it. The brown-haired Omega sniffs a bit and purrs slightly at the smell of Tsumugi but otherwise doesn't comment. Tsumugi's scent blockers are starting to wear off and he regrets not putting it on thicker.

  
  


The Omega greets Tsumugi while he collects several strips of dried meats, “Nice to see you again, hun. Needing the usual?”

  
  


Tsumugi meets their eyes for a moment and admits, “No, I'm needing... a few more days worth,” He's trying to skirt around the subject. “I'm going to be holed up for awhile and don't want to go hungry.”

  
  


“Let me guess, since I can smell it on you, your rut is near?” The Omega is blunt and Tsumugi winces a bit at that.

  
  


“... It's that obvious?” Tsumugi wonders.

  
  


“I could smell you when you came into the shop.” They sigh and bag the items Tsumugi presents to the counter. “...Hun, I know you're by yourself in that shop of yours. If you need someone to help you during it, I can help.”

  
  


“I-I'll be fine... I don't even know your name so it would be impolite to ask that of you,” Tsumugi insists, not wanting to be a burden or attract unwanted attention.

  
  


The Omega hums in understanding but warns, “I'm not the only Omega who will ask to spend your rut and other mated Alphas may feel threatened by you. I suggest you get home quickly so you don't get yourself in trouble, hun. You hear me?”

  
  


Tsumugi nods as he collects the bags, putting the amount of coins needed for his purchase down. The Omega's cherry scent lingers about him and makes him shiver when he leaves. It's a nice offer but Tsumugi knows he wants to save himself for someone he cares about.

  
  


The walk home is almost as agonizing. While he weaves through the crowd, he can feel the burning stares of annoyed Alphas, interested gazed from seasoned Omegas, and the glances from Betas because his scent is strong. He can hear and see a few people exchanging conversation while staring at him but continues on, telling himself he will be fine.

  
  


_ Stop staring, _ Tsumugi thinks, knowing his stress is only making him scent even more, I know you all can smell me but give me space. It must be working because the crowd seems to weave around him instead of projecting themselves at him and his aura.

  
  


When he reaches his shop, he's grateful to be home and quickly gets inside. He stocks the meats in storage once he gets to his living quarters. He has two hours before he has to open shop to the public again and all he wants to do is rest after that outing.

  
  


Tsumugi collapses onto his futon and curls into his blankets for comfort. This is day one out of five and he already wants it to be over.

  
  


Outside, Nagisa is tempted to shoo away the two Omegas that have gathered in front of the shop like stray cats but reigns in his slight jealousy to simply pretend he's checking out the display in the store window until they lose interest. Once they're gone, Nagisa decides to perform in front of the shop. He hopes his music reaches Tsumugi above and helps him relax.

  
  


…

  
  


By day three, Tsumugi doesn't have the energy to keep the shop open and has noticed the building has started to accumulate his own scent. At this point, it's best he starts to hole up and keep away from the store. No one will notice, right?

  
  


… Or so he thought, since Nagisa has taken note and starts to become more concerned. The Alphas he knew before coming to Japan were more active during their pre-ruts so he finds it odd that Tsumugi has become more reserved during his own. Nagisa has considered just asking to spend the rut with him but it goes against what he knows Tsumugi would want.

  
  


He doesn't have much money but he does have an idea of how to help Tsumugi, if he can get him to come down from his room.

  
  


…

  
  


Tsumugi is woken in the middle of the night several times by rocks hitting his window. Against his better judgement, he goes outside to investigate. It's dark, he feels miserable, and there's no one there that he can see. He almost trips over whatever the unknown rock thrower apparently has for him.

  
  


There's a note attached to a bundle of cloth. He squints but can barely read it:

  
  


_ Can tell you're having a hard time with your pre-rut, so here's some rice and dried fruits. Take care! _

  
  


As much as he doesn't want to trust it, his stomach growls and he's grateful for the thought. He picks up the bundle and casually says out loud for anyone to hear, “Whoever left this, thank you.”

  
  


Tsumugi eats one of the dried fruits on the way inside, sniffing the air one last time to see if anyone is around and finds nothing. Well, at least he has a few extra days worth of food and he can search out the gift-giver later when he doesn't feel like he's suffering.

  
  


Of course, Tsumugi has no idea that Nagisa and Chiyo are watching from the alley, the Beta is elated that he was helpful to Tsumugi in any way.

  
  


…

  
  


It's the last day of Tsumugi's pre-rut and he has hit his all-time low. He can smell occasional whiffs of Omegas outside his shop but he can't close the window because then his room would become suffocating from his own scent. He can't answer the door downstairs because it's likely to have demanding Omegas waiting for him behind it... or it could be his own imagination since he doesn't answer the door anyway.

  
  


His instincts are screaming at him to find a mate to make this suffering go away:  _ Just let one of the Omegas in! Go find someone!  _ The one that makes him curl further into his blankets is,  _ Where's Nagisa? Why isn't he here?  _ He buries his face into his pillow and realizes he's tearing up. For all he knows, Nagisa probably has another Beta as his mate somewhere and all his pining is for nothing.

  
  


Tsumugi understands he gets emotional from being alone during his pre-rut but this is the worst. It starts with a sniffle but turns into sobbing the more his mind focuses on the idea of Nagisa having a mate that's not him. Perhaps after his rut he'll make a move but right now he can't focus on even one thing. It's just a swirl of scents, his inner Alpha's complaining, and thoughts of Nagisa.

  
  


Through his crying, Tsumugi is startled when a rock flies through the open window and bounces across his wooden floor. He sits up and sniffles, hearing a familiar voice mutter expletives in the alley. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears a dog bark and he rushes to his window. In the alleyway below, Nagisa is trying to keep Chiyo from jumping up on him while he has a rock in his hand. A large basket is set on the ground and another bag with Nagisa' belongings rests next to it.

  
  


Tsumugi wipes his eyes and calls out, “R-Ran-san? What's going on?”

  
  


Nagisa gets his dog calm enough that he can look up at Tsumugi with a concerned gaze and ask in a distressed tone, “Tsumugi-kun! Could I come in? I have another gift to give you-” Nagisa cuts himself off when he realizes he's exposed himself.

  
  


It takes a moment but the pieces click together for Tsumugi. The previous gift was from Nagisa. Nagisa cares about him and it makes his inner Alpha sing with joy. However, he doesn't quite trust himself not to hold Nagisa tight if he comes in his home so he says, “It was you who gave me the rice and dried fruits... Thank you. You really helped keep my hunger at bay so far.”

  
  


Nagisa fumbles his hands behind him as he asks again, “Could I come in? I... could hear you crying and thought I could keep you company.”

  
  


He considers it carefully and, against his better judgment, answers, “Sure, I'll meet you at the front door.”

  
  


Nagisa picks up the basket, his belongings to rush out of the alleyway while Tsumugi slowly makes his way down to the front door. Tsumugi is still giddy that Nagisa actually thought about him to bring him gifts. That's something mates do or for courting potential mates-  _ Okay, that's a thought to abandon before he looks too deep into it. _

  
  


Tsumugi stops when he notices two others besides Nagisa are outside. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, immediately greeted by the scent of two Omegas. An argument had been going on and the Alpha walked right into it.

  
  


“Go away, Beta. You don't have a chance with an Alpha.” The first Omega is a petite female smelling of peaches who was with an equally petite, apple-scented Omega male but she seems to have more of a confidence around her.

  
  


Nagisa looks irritated and bites back with, “Excuse me, but I've been invited inside.”

  
  


The female laughs and projects an aggressive scent that makes Nagisa take a step back. Tsumugi can't take it when he sees Nagisa in distress and steps in front of Nagisa, protecting him. Nagisa is surprised but feels warm while in Tsumugi's comforting scent.

  
  


The Omegas lighten up once seeing and smelling Tsumugi until Tsumugi's scent turns aggressive towards the two and then their faces drop. The female speaks first, “Oh, Alpha. You finally came out-”

  
  


“How dare you? Leave... Now.” Tsumugi uses his Alpha voice for the first time in his life and immediately feels guilt as the two Omegas cower and run. He's about to go after them and apologize but Nagisa's hand stops him. The touch is calming and he turns to face Nagisa.

  
  


Nagisa smiles gently and offers, “Let's go inside.”

  
  


Tsumugi nods, helping Nagisa bring in his belongings and the gift.

  
  


…

  
  


The two have settled in the small dining area Tsumugi has. Tsumugi is a bit nervous having Nagisa in his cramped living quarters, being surrounded by his scent and seeing how messy it's gotten since he put all his blankets on his futon for extra comfort. However, he's unaware that Nagisa actually feels comfortable being immersed in the Alpha’s scent.

  
  


The silence between them isn't awkward but it certainly isn't going anywhere, especially when Tsumugi is painfully aware of his own condition. Tsumugi isn't sure how to bring it up and eyes the gift basket briefly before Nagisa quickly offers it.

  
  


“Here. I bought you more rations and some... more intimate items in case you need them.” Nagisa seems a bit shy about the second half of the gift, prompting Tsumugi to give him a side-eye before opening the basket. Inside, there are vegetables from the local market and the intimate gifts are two bottles of scented oil lubricant and an erotica novel that brandishes the seal of a rival book store.

  
  


Tsumugi should be surprised by the lubricant but his muddled mind is more grateful for the gift because he actually just ran out of his own not long ago. Instead, he focuses on the book, it being one of his favorites. “Ran-san, have you read this book before?”

  
  


Nagisa perks up and nods, “I have. I know you like slow-burn and thought you'd appreciate something more romance-centric erotica.” He chuckles, “You like it?”

  
  


“Yes, it's one of my favorites. Thank you. Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate it,” Tsumugi says, a smile appearing on his face as he says it.

  
  


Nagisa then rubs a hand on the back of his neck in thought. “I honestly wasn't sure what you'd need for a rut besides food but I couldn't take smelling how distressed you were from the alleyway.”

  
  


So another suspicion of Tsumugi's is confirmed and he says, “No, your gifts are really helpful and it's nice to see we both finally have a book we enjoy but... do you have somewhere to stay tonight or do you sleep in my alleyway?”

  
  


“... I sleep in the alleyway,” Nagisa backtracks and assures, “I'm fine. I'm used to it by now-”

  
  


“You could have asked me and I would have let you stay here. All I'd ask is you help me care for the store,” Tsumugi admits, now blushing because this conversation is leading in a direction he's trying to avoid. He wants to keep himself from asking Nagisa to spend his rut with him because why would he? They're just friends, if even that. He almost wants to cry again and Nagisa tenses because he can see it.

  
  


“Tsumugi-kun... I can stay for just your rut and make sure you're alright. It doesn't need to be... sexual or anything like that if you don't want it to be.” There's disappointment in his tone that catches Tsumugi off-guard but he continues, “I'm worried about you and want to care for you. It's your choice what you want us to be.” He asks, “Am I a friend? What am I to you?”

  
  


Tsumugi shakes his head. “No...” He's not sure what they are anymore; his instincts are screaming for them to be mates. It feels wrong but right at the same time and he just needs Nagisa's feelings to know for sure.

  
  


“Then... somewhere in-between?” Nagisa wonders and that earns a nod from Tsumugi. Nagisa relaxes at that and nods in agreement, reaching a compromise. Nagisa continues with asking, “What can I do for you? I can't get anymore gifts since I'm out of money but is there anything I can do to comfort you?”

  
  


Tsumugi glances at his nest of blankets and asks, “Would you... cuddle with me for a while?”

  
  


…

  
  


That's how most of the day is spent besides the breaks for food at noon and in the evening. When they're not eating, they're cuddling close and catching up on small talk. Tsumugi almost can't believe he's cuddling Nagisa on his own futon but he figures he must have been blessed to get this opportunity. Nagisa also requests to be called by his first name from now on and Tsumugi can hardly contain his glee.

  
  


During their small talk, Nagisa hints they've met before in Nagoya and Tsumugi has to ask, “What? When did that happen?”

  
  
  


Nagisa pouts, “You saved my life. Because of you, I didn't starve to death.” He then remembers, “You were drunk that night but I remember singing for you. You were very upset.”

  
  


“... My cat had died.” Tsumugi recalls why he went out drinking but doesn't remember Nagisa. “Wait, did you follow me to Edo? If so, that's a bit creepy,” Tsumugi lightly scolds but there's no bite behind it because otherwise he would have never fallen for Nagisa.

  
  


Nagisa gives him a dubious look and clarifies, “I moved to Edo before you did. I never expected you would move here as well... I'm glad you did. I've always wanted to thank you.”

  
  


Tsumugi insists, “I should be thanking you... You helped me become a better business owner. I'm too shy for my own good but I get through it waiting for you to come through the door. Thank you.”

  
  


Nagisa snorts and rests his face close to Tsumugi's neck... close to his scent glands. Tsumugi tenses and Nagisa pulls back to ask, “Is this okay?” Tsumugi considers it and nods, allowing Nagisa to nuzzle close once again. Tsumugi can't stop smiling now because he's just so comfortable. He once again would like to thank whatever higher force has granted him this moment.

  
  


The sun sets and the house grows dark to the point Tsumugi has to get up to light a candle. He swears he hears Nagisa whine at the loss of contact and can feel Nagisa's eyes on him the entire time. Even his inner Alpha is pouting due to the minute spent away from the other man. Once he has the candle lit, he rejoins Nagisa and is met with the other man's sleepy cuddling.

  
  


Tsumugi's insecurity reemerges because tomorrow his rut will be in full swing and he just needs Nagisa to reassure him. “Nagisa... no matter how demanding I might get during the next two days, you won't do anything you don't want to do, right?” And he meant for anything, not just sexually.

  
  


Nagisa blinks and then gives him a firm look before assuring, “I can handle you. I trust you won't force me to do anything. I'll be honest; I've dealt with some pretty miserable Alphas but you're the sweetest one I've met.”

  
  


Aside from his instinctive jealousy of any other Alphas Nagisa may have been with, he swoons internally at the confidence Nagisa has and is giving him. He stops himself before he ends up scenting Nagisa but the Beta wordlessly encourages him with a look to do so. Tsumugi relaxes and a hand runs over Nagisa's chest; the scent gland in his wrist leaves a light smell, marking the other male. Nagisa seems pleased by the motion.

  
  


Both are anxious about what the next day will have in store for them. Tsumugi's rut will decide their fate and they've both accepted to just see what happens. Right now, as Tsumugi scents him, Nagisa holds some hope the Alpha will make the choice to be with him. Life would be more enlightening with a mate.

  
  


…

  
  


Nagisa wakes up first. Even without Tsumugi being awake, Nagisa has to hold back a groan at how much richer Tsumugi's scent is than it was the previous days. Tsumugi has sweat on his brow and he looks uncomfortable in his sleep. His own instincts are screaming at him to  _ please  _ Tsumugi in any way possible but his rational thoughts tell him that Tsumugi is going to want water and food when he wakes up.

  
  


What matters more than sex during a rut or heat is having someone who cares for you regardless if they're a mate or not.

  
  


Tsumugi wakes while Nagisa is rummaging through the small kitchen. Tsumugi is sweaty and a low heat of arousal brews below. Tsumugi eyes Nagisa from a distance but has restraint to just look and not touch. He sits up and watches Nagisa get two rations of dried meats and water for both of them. Tsumugi is touched by the gesture since Nagisa really is holding up to his offer to care for him.

  
  


With a glance, Nagisa notices he's awake and greets, “Morning, Tsumugi.”

  
  


“Morning, Nagisa.” His name rolls off Tsumugi's tongue a bit awkwardly, as it was unfamiliar, “How long have you been awake?”

  
  


“Not long. Hungry? Thirsty?”

  
  


“Incredibly... bring it to me?” Tsumugi's throat is really dry and his stomach rumbles but he's not quite ready to get up... partly because he's embarrassed by his hardness, so he stays on his side.

  
  


Nagisa seems more than eager, bringing the rations on a small plate and giving the Alpha a glass of water. Tsumugi takes the glass and tips it back until every last drop is down his throat. Nagisa sits next to him as Tsumugi tears into the dried meats. There's some spice from the meat on Tsumugi's lip and Nagisa stares until the other man's attention is caught. The Beta gently wipes it away, not missing Tsumugi's slight blush from the contact and the gentle 'thank you'.

  
  


Tsumugi's gaze lingers on Nagisa and his heart beats faster. His inner Alpha is filling him with indecent thoughts and he cringes at them because that isn't how he wanted to court Nagisa. In his mind, he wanted to present Nagisa with gifts and dates before asking him to spend a rut. He wanted it to go like the romance novels he has been reading since he was a teenager but life can be very inconvenient.

  
  


His displeasure must be obvious because Nagisa frowns and asks, “What's wrong?”

  
  


Tsumugi partly snaps for he says, bluntly, “My mind is filled with different ways I want to bend you over right now but that is a bit fast for how I imagined how we would get together.”

  
  


Nagisa chokes on air but composes himself to say, “O-Oh.”

  
  


With a sigh, Tsumugi practically whines, “This isn't fair. I wanted to give you gifts and take you on dates but here we are.” Tsumugi closes his eyes for a moment, very aware of how hot he feels and how he wants to touch Nagisa. “I... just wasn't ready for it to turn out like this. You don't mind that I've fallen for you, do you?”

  
  


Nagisa is quiet for a moment before he breaks down in chuckles. Tsumugi is anxious until Nagisa assures, “I thought you'd never say it. Of course I don't mind. I didn't even like romance novels before I met you.” Nagisa suddenly cuddles him and whispers in his ear, “To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way but I'm glad it happened. If you need me that way, I'm here to please... Alpha.”

  
  


Tsumugi shudders. He's being ridiculous, isn't he? Nagisa has liked, if not loved, him this entire time. Why is he so worried? He shifts his weight so he's on top of Nagisa, surprising the Beta, but immediately is lost on what he should do next. Nagisa quirks an eyebrow and Tsumugi loses the bravado he had because his rational side realizes this is real and not anything like the novels he has read.

  
  


“...Not sure where to start?” Nagisa asks.

  
  


Tsumugi nods and adds, “My imagination got ahead of itself. I want to start slow.” He says that to spite his impatient inner Alpha. He's going to take this slow and steady.

  
  


Nagisa props himself on his elbows and offers, “Start with a kiss. We'll see where it goes from there.”

  
  


The two gaze at each other for a moment before eyes close and lips meet. Tsumugi's hand finds Nagisa's, intertwining their fingers while the kiss deepens. Tsumugi never thought his first kiss would be during a rut but he couldn’t care less because he's decided this is the best moment of his life. A hand roams under his robes and Tsumugi has to pull away to breathe. Nagisa's hand doesn't move and he takes a deep breath as well.

  
  


“Wow... that was amazing,” Tsumugi comments, his other hand going through Nagisa's hair.

  
  


“I could make it better, if you'll give me permission.” Nagisa's hand moves to his stomach, stopping at the patch of hair before his cock. “May I touch while we kiss?”

  
  


Tsumugi groans and nods, letting Nagisa set the pace as their lips reunite.

  
  


…

  
  
  


“Come ON, Tsumugi. I want you inside me already,” Nagisa whines. He's on his back with Tsumugi between his legs, robes discarded and Tsumugi has two slick fingers inside of him. Tsumugi gained some confidence after two awkward hand jobs and Nagisa's soothing encouragement. Nagisa has yet to cum because he has been so focused on getting Tsumugi off as much as possible and Tsumugi finally wants to return the favor while giving his inner Alpha the dominance it so desires.

  
  


“But I'm already inside you,” Tsumugi teases, knowing that line is straight out of an erotica novel. “You want more, you mean?”

  
  


Nagisa gives Tsumugi a desperate look as his hand clutches his own robes on the floor for leverage, trying not to come undone from Tsumugi's ministrations. “Yes, Alpha… please.”

  
  


Tsumugi can't stop the low growl that comes from his throat and curls his fingers against Nagisa's prostate, making the man moan and grip whatever he can to keep from bucking into his fingers. Tsumugi smirks at the reaction and says, “Get ready.”

  
  


Quickly, Tsumugi has his fingers scissor teasingly before he pulls them away, much to Nagisa's disappointment. Tsumugi leans over to kiss him but his hand slips on the floor, making him lose his balance. Nagisa catches him before he crashes against the Beta’s chest. Tsumugi is embarrassed until he sees the other man’s concerned gaze. Tsumugi quickly shakes his head with a chuckle and surprises Nagisa with his lips. Such a little slip-up had no effect on his confidence.

  
  


Tsumugi lines himself up with Nagisa and swallows, pulling away from the kiss slightly. Nagisa gives his hip a reassuring squeeze, his eyes begging for Tsumugi to fuck him. There's a deep breath from both of them and Tsumugi pushes himself in. Nagisa suddenly gasps but is no stranger to this feeling, slowly succumbing to the moans he tried to conceal earlier during the preparations.

  
  


With hands gripping Nagisa's hips tightly, Tsumugi almost has to grit his teeth to conceal the sound that wants to come from his mouth. Nagisa is tight around him and he wants to buck into the sensation. However, having read enough novels on the subject, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.. Tsumugi watches Nagisa for any sign to continue, not wanting to hurt him.

  
  


His voice is a half-moan as he encourages Tsumugi, “Move, I need you.” Nagisa hooks a leg over Tsumugi's thigh so he can't quite pull out. “Claim me.”

  
  


With that, Tsumugi rolls his hips at a steady pace. The Alpha feels like his cock is wrapped in pleasure; the idea that the other man has completely submitted to him spurs him further. Before he can feel any insecurity from his instincts, Nagisa's expression takes him off-guard. Nagisa is panting and his face is flushed; Tsumugi's attention is mostly on the pure bliss in his eyes when their gazes meet. He must be enjoying himself and pride fills Tsumugi that he's getting to see this side of Nagisa.

  
  


“F-Faster. Please, Alpha,” Nagisa pleads and Tsumugi happily increases his pace. Tsumugi can't stop the moan that escapes him when the Beta purposely tightens around him. Nagisa looks slightly smug through his pleasure filled gaze but the Alpha takes the opportunity to kiss him.

  
  


Both sync a rhythm of their hips; Tsumugi now has a fast pace that matches Nagisa's. The Beta's moans sound like gentle whimpers as he's getting close and Tsumugi can feel the tightening of his impending release with the slight swell of his knot. Nagisa's arms wrap around Tsumugi's shoulders so he can pull himself closer, desperate for release with incomprehensible begging.

  
  


As Tsumugi gets close, he has enough awareness to ask, “Where do you want me to cum-”

  
  


“Inside,” Nagisa demands and leans in to continue, “Bond with me, please. It will make it more intense.”

  
  


Tsumugi realizes what he means; a one-sided bond, not a mating bond. However, he has a follow-up question to the first request, “You... want me to knot you?”

  
  


“Oh God, yes,” Nagisa enthusiastically confirms and Tsumugi shudders with anticipation.

  
  


Their rhythm becomes ragged as both are close and Tsumugi worries if Nagisa can handle his knot. Or, he did until the Beta pulls himself onto Tsumugi's swollen bump with his legs and arms. Neither can last long because the Alpha is overwhelmed by the sensation of Nagisa squeezing his knot and Tsumugi is perfectly hitting Nagisa's prostate at the current angle.

  
  


Nagisa cries out in choked pleasure from his orgasm loud enough that Tsumugi knows his neighbours can hear while he bites down on Nagisa's scent gland. Tsumugi’s voice is muffled by the other’s neck as he fills him. Nagisa relaxes until he's almost limp when Tsumugi finally releases him from the bonding bite. Tsumugi can feel the emotions flowing in from Nagisa due to the bond. It's a cloud of satisfaction and love that warms Tsumugi's heart and pride. The two roll onto their sides, locked together.

  
  


Moments pass before Tsumugi asks, “Are you okay? I wasn't too rough with you?” He can feel the burning lust of his rut as a dull pulse, but ignores it to give Nagisa the rest he deserves. The Beta gives a hum of affirmation and pulls Tsumugi close. The Alpha gives a half-smile and holds him, letting Nagisa's satisfaction soothe him until his knot dies down.

  
  


Nagisa comments with a chuckle once the two are settled, “You're the first to knot me. Sorry if I seemed a bit too eager for it.”

  
  


Tsumugi snorts, “No, you're fine... It was my first, too.” Nagisa is listening intently but is taken aback when Tsumugi teases, “You reminded me a bit of the Omega in 'Everlasting Season' when you kept calling me 'Alpha' in that tone you used.”

  
  


“Oh, you don't like it?” Nagisa smirks because he knows the answer.

  
  


Tsumugi snorts and leans in to whisper in his ear, “Save the 'Alpha' calling for the bedroom from now on. I like it a little too much when you call me it.”

  
  


Nagisa feels his heart race at the insinuation of the 'next time' and promises, “I'll keep that in mind, my love.”

  
  


The two cuddle for the most part of the day, riding out (sometimes literally) the rest of Tsumugi's rut even into the next day.

  
  


…

  
  


“Nagisa, have you finished dusting those shelves?” Tsumugi inquires from his desk as a customer leaves with their purchase.

  
  


“Not yet. Almost done,” Nagisa calls back. Chiyo is resting in their bed at the back of the store, watching their master clean the shelves for Tsumugi.

  
  


Two weeks have passed since Tsumugi's rut. Nagisa stuck by Tsumugi the entire time and kept his promise that he would help around the store. With the realization of how true the other man’s feelings were for him, Tsumugi was the one to suggest they become mates just a week after that time. With Nagisa's acceptance, the Alpha has never been happier since the two eventually formed a two-way bond and became mates.

  
  
  


Life continues around them with some occasional raised eyebrows from customers seeing the Alpha now mated to a Beta but otherwise, it’s peaceful in contrast to the fears Tsumugi had. If anything, Tsumugi couldn’t care less what others thought now that he realized how trivial his fears were in hindsight.

  
  


The bell rings as another customer comes into the shop and it's a familiar face. The cherry-scented Omega greets, “Good afternoon, Aoba-san.”

  
  


“Hello there.” Tsumugi is a little surprised but asks, “What do you need today?”

  
  


Tsumugi can see Nagisa glaring from the back of the store at the unmated Omega. He gives a disappointed look back as if to say 'Behave, love'. The Omega smirks a little at the interaction and teases, “If your darling of a mate will let me, I would like a book about cat breeding.”

  
  


Tsumugi nods and comes out from behind the counter, “Certainly. Starting a new business?”

  
  


The Omega follows him to the shelves and replies, “Oh, no. My little sweet got knocked up by some stray and I want to know more to make sure she stays healthy.” Nagisa is nearby, observing close enough that the Omega asks, “Say Ran-san, I'm sure Aoba-san is treating you very well, isn't he?”

  
  


Nagisa nods but his gaze remains protective. “He is. He's the only one I want to be with.”

  
  


The Omega smiles, saying, “I see. You take good care of him and make sure he eats. I notice he doesn't get rations often enough.”

  
  


Tsumugi finds the book he is looking for and comments, “I can't afford to eat like an emperor yet. You'll see me getting more rations when I have the money for it.”

  
  


“Better be soon, I'll be keeping notice.” They follow Tsumugi to the counter to pay for the book and the Alpha doesn't complain when he feels Nagisa's arms wrap around him from behind. Tsumugi relaxes a bit and rings up his register after collecting the coins from the Omega.

  
  


“Thank you for your patronage,” Tsumugi says.

  
  


“No problem. Have a lovely day, you two.” The Omega waves as they leave. When they're out the door, Tsumugi snorts when Nagisa nuzzles against the bonding mark.

  
  


“Nagisa, you're worse than an Alpha being territorial.” Tsumugi turns around so he can hug his mate. “That's saying a lot since I am one.”

  
  


Nagisa complains, “I want you all to myself. You're too much of a temptation for me.”

  
  


Tsumugi indulges in his instincts by rubbing his wrist’s scent gland slowly down his mate's back, scenting him before assuring, “You already have me all to yourself. Just as I have you.” Nagisa melts in Tsumugi's arms with the scent calming him and Tsumugi demands, “Behave for me, okay? I love you.”

  
  


Nagisa nods and confirms, “I'll behave.”

  
  


When the two separate, Nagisa calls for Chiyo to go with him outside, having a performance in mind to attract customers. Tsumugi's heart warms at just how lucky he is. Tonight will be a busy night; he's going to write a letter to his family and also work on that novel he started. No better inspiration than to write your own personal experiences, right?


End file.
